


Hey Juliet

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, High School, Humor, Party, Prom, Sloppy Makeouts, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are high school students who have to learn to play nice for a school project. It's easier for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: high school olicity + [this photo](http://s4.favim.com/orig/50/bampw-couple-sexy-Favim.com-455759.jpg)  
>   
> 

Felicity was more than happy that her mom was at work. She didn’t need her being embarrassing in front of Oliver. Not that she cared what he thought.

He might have been stupidly cute, but he was popular and arrogant too. She was also pretty sure that he had zero intention of doing any of the homework they were supposed to be doing. Whatever. Maybe she didn’t want his help anyway. They would probably do better if he didn’t do a damn thing.

Ugh but then he’ll get a good grade for doing nothing.

“Whatever, Felicity. It doesn’t matter,“ she muttered to herself.

There was a knock at her apartment door that stirred her from her thoughts. She shuffled towards it and swung it wide open. Earlier that day she asked him to come to her place because frankly she didn’t want to go to his mansion. She would never admit it out loud, but it was fricking intimidating.

“Woah,” Oliver muttered, looking her up and down.

“What?” she snapped.

“You look more normal than usual,” he shrugged his shoulders.

She looked down at herself. Instead of wearing her cargo pants, combat boots, and leather jacket like she did at school, she had traded all that in for simple sweats and a hoodie. She also had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail and her glasses on instead of contacts.

She frowned as she met his gaze. “It’s called being comfortable.”

Oliver smirked and stepped inside. “Comfortable is a good look on you.”

Rolling her eyes, she held in a sigh and closed the door.

“Bedroom?” Oliver pointed down the hallway.

“Yeah, fine. Third door on the left,” she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and followed him into her bedroom.

“Hmmm,“ he looked around.

“What?”

“I thought there would be more doom and gloom in here,” he laughed.

She seriously wondered if he was trying to piss her off. So what if her room wasn’t dark and dank? She liked her science and movie posters; and she liked her messy desk and her tech everywhere. That was the point.

“If all you’re going to do is make fun of me you can leave.”

Oliver shook his head and looked at her. “I’m not making fun of you. I’m just surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Yeah. I was pretty sure I was going to get scarified when I came over.”

“There’s still time left.”

“Only kidding,” he gave that charming grin that made a lot of the girls at school swoon.

She scoffed at him and moved to sit down on her bed. “Can we just start this stupid science project, so you can leave?”

“C’mon why are you acting like I’m the scum of the earth?” he sat down beside her, “I’m not that bad.”

Felicity looked up at his face and sighed. She hated that smug face. No, she didn’t. She thought he had a nice jawline, a cute smile, and beautiful eyes. Ugh and that stupid adorable layer of baby fat still evident on his cheeks. She hated how cute she thought he was because he was a jerk and probably the scum of the earth.

“I have no reason to believe you,” she muttered as she opened up her book.

“You have no reason not to believe me,” he scooted a little closer to her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “So far I haven’t heard a good thing about you.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to listen to what other people say.”

“Maybe,” she mumbled quietly, “We’re supposed to be doing homework.”

He sighed, “We both know that neither of us want to do that.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be trying to flirt with a cheerleader or something?”

He raised a brow at her. “Why would I want to do that?”

She gave him a look.

“I’m not that shallow,” Oliver muttered in annoyance.

“Mhmm,” she looked back down at the book.

He reached over and knocked the book out of her hand. “Oops.”

“You are such a child,” she huffed.

Oliver just laughed. “Tell me you want to study and I’ll study, but if you don’t….” he trailed off.

She dragged her eyes over him. Dammit why did his stupid face have to do things to her? She hadn’t even done that yet with anyone. Well, she made out with a few people and might have given a handy at a party once, but that was it. That didn’t mean she was thinking about doing it with him. She totally wasn’t. However, she was thinking about putting her lips on his.

She sighed heavily, she could make out with someone and still hate them right? Whatever, she was going to blame her teenage hormones. Being seventeen she was allowed to do that.

She reached forward and grabbed onto his shirt. She tugged him close to her face. “If you tell anyone about this I will sacrifice you.”

“My lips are sealed,” he gave her a wide smirk.

She leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his. It started out slow; she kissed his lower lip and he her upper. Leaning in a little more, she aggressively ran her fingers through his short hair. Her black lipstick smeared across his lips, but neither of them seemed to care.

Oliver’s hand slipped up her sides stopping just below her breasts. She actually wanted him to touch her. She pulled back from the kiss and tugged her hoodie and tank off. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. She got rid of her sweats too; just because she was starting to get warm.

He dragged his eyes over her. “Wow.”

“Shut up,” she said reaching forward and starting to tug off his shirt as well.

She kissed him again letting her hands wander over his chest and abs. They weren’t very well defined, but she could still feel that he worked out. Oliver’s hand found her breast and squeezed it gently. His thumb moved across her nipple. She moaned against his lips as her nipple stiffened under his touch. He massaged both of them for a few moments before she slid into his lap and straddled him.

He laid back in her bed and she leaned forward even more pressing her chest against his. Oliver’s hand moved to tug her ponytail holder out. He ran his fingers through her long locks before dragging both hands to her ass squeezing it through her panties. She groaned against his lips again. Felicity could feel a pool of wetness between her legs, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to give it up to him. She wasn’t exactly a person that cared whether or not her first time was special, but she did think it was going to be with someone that she at least liked.

Still, he was a good kisser and everything they had done so far felt good.

Felicity didn’t get the chance to decide whether or not she wanted to have sex because the sound of her mother’s car door slamming shut caused both of them to part quickly.

“Oh frack,” she scrambled off of him.

Oliver reached for his shirt while Felicity struggled to get her clothing back on. She zipped up her hoodie and snatched her book off the floor, throwing it in Oliver’s lap because he was sporting a problem.

“Ow,” he hissed.

“Shut up,” she murmured as she sat down beside him again.

Oliver picked up a pillow and put it in his lap before opening up the book on top of it.

Donna swung Felicity’s door open and opened her mouth to greet Felicity when she saw Oliver sitting there. “Oh, who is this?” she seemed a little too excited.

“This is Oliver he’s my science partner,” Felicity wanted to shrink down into nothingness. “What are you doing home?”

“I traded shifts with one of the other ladies. You know I prefer the late night crowd they are much better tippers,” Donna said cheerily. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Oliver and I do have to say that color of lipstick is a great shade on you.”

Her mouth fell open; she was mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: olicity + spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might have gotten a little out of hand? oopsie.

Oliver saw Felicity by her locker the day after their study session. She didn't even look his way. Frowning, he walked towards her.

"Hey," he leaned on the locker next to her.

"What do you want Queen?" she asked, her voice full of disdain.

_Um, they totally made out yesterday she should be acting nicer?_

"Wanna get together again tonight?" he asked.

"Can't," she didn't even hesitate, "Got plans."

"Oh," he was disappointed, but he wasn't going to show that.

"We barely got any work done anyway," she sighed, "I'll just do this stupid geology project on my own, okay?"

"What? No way," he pushed himself away from the locker and stood straight. "I know you're not going to let me have credit without doing anything."

He needed at least some credit or he was going to get kicked off the lacrosse team. Damn C+ average rules.

Felicity let out another long sigh, "Fine, but this weekend."

"Good," he muttered.

A small smirk started to form on his lips.

"What?" she asked, gripping onto her books.

"Maybe we can have a repeat of yesterday?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Instead, she turned and walked away.

His mouth fell open slightly. He didn't understand why she was acting this way. She had gotten her black lipstick all over his mouth yesterday. Her fingers had roughly gripped onto his hair and he knew that she was enjoying all of it.

Normally he was the one rejecting girls, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He thought that maybe her tune would change after he got her to make out with him, but nope. She seemed even meaner than she was yesterday.

"Dude, you're going to catch flies if you keep hanging your mouth open like that," Tommy said, coming up beside him.

He snapped his mouth shut and gently shoved his friend.

"Hey," Tommy laughed, "Did you get into her pants?"

He rolled his eyes, "No," he mumbled.

"S'okay," his friend continued, "She's coming to my party tonight," he waggled his eyebrows.

Oliver smiled wide. "You fucking genius."

"I try. I try," Tommy laughed again.

* * *

Tommy's dad was out of town again. There was rarely a day when he wasn't, but that meant that he could throw the greatest parties. Oliver loved attending them. Booze, hotties, and good friends; what more could he want?

That night he had his eyes set on Felicity, though. He still couldn't figure out why the goth girl didn't like him. What wasn't there to like about him, really? He was good looking, he might not be book smart, but he had some brains, he was an athlete, and popular. What more could she want?

He ran his fingers through his hair and puffed out his chest. There was nothing left to do, but to find her. It didn't take very long to do so. He stumbled upon her and a group of people sitting in a circle, playing spin the bottle.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before sitting down.

Felicity didn't look at him. Tommy on the other hand gave a cheer.

"Finally," he said, "I thought you were never coming over here. Spin! Spin!" he had obviously had too much to drink already.

Oliver was only on his second drink, barely even tipsy. "Alright, alright."

He leaned over and spun the bottle. Staring at it, he willed it to land on Felicity, but as it slowed down it landed on John.

Diggle looked up at him and glared. "Don't come over here, Queen."

He raised his hands, "Nope. Not gonna."

"That's not part of the game, boys," Felicity muttered.

John shook his head. "Don't care. I ain't kissing Queen."

"I'll just spin again!" he shouted, leaning over and spinning the bottle.

This time it landed on a girl named Helena. She was co-captain of the cheerleaders and one person that he had already slept with. There was no ill will between them, but that didn't mean he wanted to kiss her.

This game sucked.

They both leaned forward and gave a quick kiss. She spun next _and actually landed on Felicity_. He would have really complained, but watching two girls kiss was great.

Felicity spun the bottle and he waited anxiously for it to land on him. Much to his horror it landed on Tommy. He had to watch as his best friend kissed her. It was a real kiss too, not one of those pathetic peck that everyone had been giving.

_What the fuck, Merlyn._

He had no reason to be mad or jealous. Felicity had already kissed him _and_ taken off her clothes. Plus, it wasn't like he liked her or something. Oliver Queen didn't get crushes.

They pulled back from each other after what seemed like an eternity and the game started up again. He hoped that within the next few spins the bottle would land in his favor.

It didn't.

After Tommy spun it landed on him.

"No skipping this time," it was Helena that piped up.

Whatever. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he didn't exactly have a problem with this kiss. It was just a kiss. He leaned over ready to give Tommy a gentle peck when the other boy grabbed his face and panted a full kiss on his lips. There was a mixture of whistling, cheering, and some disgust coming from the rest of the group.

The boys pulled apart and Tommy just shook his head. "Live a little!" he laughed.

Oliver licked his lips before spinning again. Please please please please. He waited, watching, hoping that it would actually work this time.

"Fuck," Felicity muttered when it landed on her.

"Haha, c'mere Smoak," he motioned her forward with his finger.

She rolled her eyes at him again, but didn't argue. Their lips met. He let his eyes flutter shut as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and plump. She tangled her fingers in his hair for a couple seconds.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

He pulled back and licked his lips again. She tasted like vodka and cherries. He decided to sit there for a little while longer, not wanting to look like the only reason he had sat down as for her. A few more turns and he finally pushed himself up.

"I need a drink," he muttered.

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic red cup full of… something. Taking a drink, he scrunched up his face.

"Whoever is playing bartender is doing a crap job," Felicity said.

"Seriously," he shook his head, "You come over here for some more?"

"More what?"

He tapped his lips.

She laughed, "Sure."

He forced himself not to pout.

"I need a few more drinks for that," she shook her head.

Okay, now he was pouting. He wanted to make out with her and get into bed with her, but he didn't want her to be boozed up for that.

"Don't pout, Queen," she patted his cheek, "I'm sure you'll get laid tonight. Not by me, but… well at least you have Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i missed these two idiots

“I hope you and Oliver have fun this evening,” Donna said as she got ready for work.

“We’re not going to,” Felicity nearly snapped, “We’re just studying.”

“Oh, Felicity,” her mother chided, “It’s okay to live a little. You’re a teenager, that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“I don’t like him, mom.”

Donna moved to stand in front of her, crossing her arms, “Why?”

“Because he’s a rich jerk,” she mumbled, looking away from her.

“I think you need to give this boy a chance.”

She sighed heavily, “I don’t want to.”

Donna reached down to tilt her head up, “Sweetheart, I have seen you push so many people away. Anyone that has wanted to be friends with you never got the chance. You can’t keep pushing people away. If you do, you’re going to have a very lonely life.”

She pulled away from her and looked down at her homework again. Felicity didn’t care that she didn’t really have any friends. Didn’t care that she’d never been on a real date because she would rather fool around at a party and never talk to the person again. Oliver was a skeeze and was probably only interested in one thing.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” she asked without looking up from her book.

“Yes, I’m going, but you should think about what I said.”

A few minutes later, she was leaving and Oliver was entering the small apartment.

“Hey, Smoak,” he said immediately moving to sit down next to her.

“Here, I started outlining our powerpoint,” she slid a paper to him.

Oliver huffed, “I don’t even get a hello?”

She lifted her head to look at him, “No.”

He frowned at her, “What did I do to you?”

She scanned his face for a second before turning back to the work in front of her.

“Seriously, we made out and then you’re acting even worse than before.”

“We shouldn’t have done that,” she muttered.

“Why?” he asked, refusing to let this drop.

“Because, Oliver, I don’t like you. I shouldn’t have taken my clothes off in front of you or kissed your stupid face.”

He stared at her for a good thirty seconds before speaking again, “Why?”

She snapped her book shut and moved it aside, “Are we just going to do this all night? I told you before that I’ll do this on my own.”

“No!” he shouted, “I want to do this. But what you’re doing isn’t fair. I’ve never done anything to you.”

Both of their chests were moving up and down with heavy breaths. The tension between them was palpable.

“Why should I give you a chance?” she asked.

“Because I’m not a bad guy. I’m not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Dammit, Felicity! What the hell do you want me to do?”

“Just do your homework so you can go home.”

He got quiet after that. They both did. She got up from her spot and went to the kitchen. What she wanted was the vodka in the freezer, but she opted for a glass of water instead. The front door opened and closed. She shouldn’t be surprised, considering she had yelled at him for basically no reason. Why did she do that? It was like she couldn’t help herself. She knew Donna was right when she said all she did was push people away. The last time she had a friend was probably in grade school. Before her dad left…

Shaking her head, she went back to sit down. Oliver was gone and now she was going to have to do this project on her own. Whatever. That’s what she wanted to do in the first place. She could have had this done in less than three hours on the day it was given to her, but no. Geology was too easy, but she needed it to take better classes in her senior year. High school rules were stupid.

She was about fifteen minutes into the introduction when the door opened again. Frowning, she looked up over her laptop to see Oliver coming back.

He held up a bag from Big Belly Burger, “A peace offering,” stepping in, he revealed two sodas as well.

Oliver placed the food in front of her and dug around in the bag for her food. She took it from him, peeling back the wrapper, and eyeballing the burger.

“How did you know my order?” she asked.

“Lucky guess?” he shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay, I saw you in Big Belly the other day and overheard your order. Double cheeseburger with no cheese and extra pickles…. and a rootbeer.”

“Stalker,” she mumbled.

“I am not!” he was about to throw a fit when she smiled at him, “Holy shit you were actually joking.”

It was hard to be angry at him at all now. No one paid a speck of attention to her, yet Oliver knew her damn order at her favorite restaurant.

“Maybe you aren’t as bad as I thought,” she said.

“I’ll take it,” he grinned as he sat down beside her again.

They ate their food and worked on the powerpoint. It actually went fairly smoothly and Oliver was a lot more helpful than she thought he would be. Even if he kept talking with a mouth full of food.

“We are so going to nail this,” he sounded weirdly excited about it. Swallowing his last bit of burger he added, “And you made it look all nice. Tommy and I always make it look like crap.”

“Because you don’t try.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged his shoulders.

She closed her laptop and leaned back into the couch, “We can finish tomorrow.”

“Woah, you’re inviting me over again,” he leaned back, turning his head to look at her.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

With that, she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his. They kissed lazily for several minutes. Carefully, she slid over into his lap. His hands settled on her hips while her arms wrapped around his neck. Part of her was still annoyed with how attracted she was to him. There was just something about him that pulled her in. She rolled her hips against his, eliciting a groan from him.

“Felicity, you’re gonna make me…”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, she cut him off by thrusting against him harder.

“Shit,” he bucked his hips upward.

She knew she had to stop teasing him, but the way it felt when she rubbed herself just right on his covered dick was so good.

Pulling back, she tried to catch her breath.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly

“Stopping before you make a mess in your jeans,” she slid off his lap.

“We don’t have to stop.”

“I don’t want to have sex,” she stated firmly.

“Oh, okay,” he wiped his mouth of her lipstick.

“And you taste like onion rings,” she snorted.

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you obviously liked it.”

“Mhmm and so did you,” she gave a quick glance down to his lap, “The bathroom is the second door on the right.”

“Uh… thanks,” he pushed himself up and disappeared down the hall.

She bit down on her lip. Maybe Oliver really wasn’t as bad as she thought before. And maybe he was worth giving a chance. But she would have to see when this project was all over. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if he went back to not paying attention to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is inspired by “My only experience with drugs was an encounter with a pot brownie my freshman year-- by mistake. Which could have been fun, except I'm allergic to nuts.”

Oliver shouldn’t have been surprised when he and Felicity passed with flying colors. Their teacher was more surprised that he actually participated, though he asked Felicity three times if he did indeed do the work. Oliver would have been annoyed, but he never did his homework. With a passing grade, he had a guaranteed spot on the lacrosse team.

Shaking his head, he walked up to Felicity, who was digging around in her locker.

“You coming to Tommy’s tonight?” he asked.

She didn’t look at him, “No, why?”

“Party, we’re celebrating my…. our good grade.”

“And you staying on the team,” she muttered.

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “You should come.”

“I’m surprised you’re even talking to me, Queen,” she grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut.

“What? Why?” he was genuinely confused.

“You got what you wanted. You’re on the team. You can go back to ignoring me now.”

 _Not everything_. “C’mon, don’t be like that. Come to the party,” he didn’t want to beg.

Although, his interests still mostly lay in getting into her cargo pants, he had to admit that he did like spending time with her. Probably because every time they were together she seemed to want to make out with him. He was totally okay with that.

“I’ll think about it,” she pulled away from him.

“Don’t just say you’re going to think about it!” he called, “Actually think about it!” 

“We’ll see,” she said without looking back.

“Dude,” Tommy came up behind him, “Are you still trying to win her over?”

“Duh,” he said as if his friend were an idiot, “She won’t even look at most of the guys in school.”

“She gave that one kid a handy,” Tommy shrugged.

Oliver scoffed, “Cooper’s a liar.”

“You wish,” his friend laughed and shoved him gently, “She’s not going to give it up to you.”

He shoved Tommy back, “I bet you she will.”

“Bet?” he stood up straight, “A hundred bucks.”

Oliver hadn’t really expected Tommy to take him up on an actual bet, but he wasn’t going to back down, “You’re on.”

He felt a teensy bit bad about betting on screwing Felicity, but it wasn’t like she was going to find out.

* * *

Felicity hadn’t intended on going to a party, but she had nothing better to do. Besides, if she spent another night indoors her mother my throw a fit. She was so weird, always wanting Felicity go to out instead of stay home and study. Donna wanted her to drink and fool around with other teenagers. It was the complete opposite of what parents were supposed to be like. Then again, what did she know about parents?

“I already need a drink,” she mumbled, walking up to the door.

She could hear music inside, the sound of laughing, and loud talking. Without knocking, she walked into the Merlyn Mansion. She barely got inside when she was intercepted by Tommy.

“You’re not the moron I was expecting,” she muttered.

“You wound me, Smoak,” he put his hand on his heart.

She rolled her eyes, “Please, you trying to warm me up for Queen.”

He waggled his eyebrows, “I could if you let me.”

She clenched her fist, “Don’t even think about it, Merlyn.”

He held his hands up in surrender, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tommy started to walk away towards the kitchen. The smell of chocolate wafted out when he opened the door. She sniffed and started to follow.

“What are you cooking in here?” she asked.

“Brownies,” Oliver said, pulling them out from the oven, “Special recipe.”

They smelled and looked really good.

“Hmm…” she hummed.

“You want one?” Oliver pointed to another batch on the counter, “Those are cooled off.”

He seemed weirdly eager for her to try one, but she shrugged it off as his usual bizarre teenage boy behavior. She reached for one, but Tommy cleared his throat.

“What?” she asked.

“Are you sure you want one?” he raised a brow.

“Why?” she hesitated over the plate of brownies, “What did you two asshats do to them?”

“Nothing,” Oliver jabbed him in the ribs, “They’re really good.”

She pulled her hand away, “I think I’ll have a beer.”

Felicity didn’t trust either boy as far as she could throw them. She grabbed a drink off the counter and went back out to the party. It was disappointing that those two were the ones making brownies. She really wanted one, but they were being damn suspicious. The sound of them arguing filled the kitchen, but she couldn’t tell what they were saying.

She sat down on a couch and took a large gulp of her beer. Yeah, this was so exciting. She probably should have just stayed home, but instead she was going to sit there and drink her stupid rich person beer.

“Hey,” Oliver popped up several minutes later.

“Hi,” she finished off her beer.

He held out a brownie to her, “I know you really wanted one. I could see it on your face.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing,” he pouted at her.

With a sigh, she took it from him and sniffed it. It still smelled so good.

“Fine,” she mumbled. She took a bite of the brownie, chewing slowly, “That’s so good,” she swallowed.

“Good,” he sat down beside her, “I already had two,” he giggled, “It’s a pot brownie,” he nudged her gently.

“God you’re awful,” she laughed, taking another bite.

She started to feel a weird tingling sensation in her throat; she coughed a little.

“You okay?” he asked, still smiling wide.

“What are the crunchy things?” she asked slowly, holding the other half of the brownie away from her.

“Walnuts,” he pushed the brownie back towards her.

She smacked his hand away and tossed the dessert onto a nearby table, “Oliver,” she coughed again, “I’m allergic to nuts.”

It seemed to take him a moment to realize what she was saying. “Oh no no no no no,” he whispered.

“Call 911,” she could feel her cheeks getting puffy.

Oliver fumbled with his phone, but managed to call for an ambulance. She hadn’t accidentally ingested nuts in years, but damn it sucked. Swelling and hives; weird tingly tickling feeling in her throat.

“Don’t die,” Oliver was freaking out, “Oh my god please don’t die.”

She shook her head, pushing herself up. “I’m not going to die,” she coughed several times as she tried to make her way out of the party to make it easier to get to the ambulance.

“Move!” he shouted, “Don’t die. Don’t die.”

Felicity was met by the EMTs outside. She wasn’t worried; all she needed was an EpiPen. But Oliver was still panicking beside her. Inside of the ambulance, she received the shot to her thigh and round of questions form the EMTs. Oliver climbed up inside, wanting to go with them to the hospital.

“She’s not going to die?” he whispered.

“I’m not dying, Oliver,” she rubbed her throat, willing the tingle to go away.

“She’s going to be fine, kid,” the EMT said.

She looked at his name tag, “Thanks, Brian.”

Felicity was trying not to feel embarrassed, but it was nearly impossible. She had an allergy attack at a damn party and now she had a very stoned Oliver following her to the hospital. She didn’t know what was more embarrassing him or the allergy attack. Closing her eyes, she waited for them to take her to the emergency room. Her mom was going to get called, which was only going to add to the embarrassment.

“Now I kind of wish I was dying,” she mumbled.

“No,” Oliver whispered even quieter than before.

* * *

“I wish I was dead,” Oliver muttered, putting his forehead against the locker next to Tommy’s.

He snorted loudly. Since the previous night he had been laughing hysterically about the whole situation.

“I can’t believe you tried to kill her,” he laughed again.

“I didn’t mean to,” he smacked his head against the locker, “I thought she would relax more.”

“You were so high, man,” Oliver swore that Tommy was tearing up from how much he was laughing, “I wish I coulda seen you at the hospital.”

“I hate you,” he groaned and leaned back, “Shouldn’t you be pissed that the cops came and broke everything up?”

“Nah, it was worth it. Only got a warning anyway. I’m pretty sure they called dad…” his smile faltered for a second, “But he must’ve paid them off or something,” he waved his hand like it was no big deal.

“My mom is actually pissed,” he leaned his head back and looked to the ceiling, “Everything sucks,” he dragged out the last word.

“And you oh me a hundred bucks.”

He whipped his head to look at him, “No way,” he exclaimed, “I still have a shot.”

The bell rang and he glanced towards Felicity’s locker. She hadn’t shown up yet and considering she was one of those people that was never late, he figured she wasn’t going to show at all. Well, it looked like he was skipping a class or two. He wanted to actually apologize because he really did feel like shit about it. Last night he tried, but he was pretty sure that apologies while stoned don’t count.

Oliver left the school, much to Tommy’s dismay, and started towards Felicity’s apartment. He made one small detour to get her a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut with sprinkles. It was a shot in the dark whether or not she would like it.

He knocked on her door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited for an answer. Donna Smoak opened the door. She blinked a couple of times before smiling wide.

“Oliver,” she pulled him in for a hug.

At the hospital Donna had been a worried mess. He thought that she was going to yell at him, but she seemed weirdly happy that he was there.

_“It’s so nice that Felicity has a friend here.”_

_“Mom, he’s the one that gave me the nuts.”_

_“I’m sure it was an accident.”_

_“It was Ms. Smoak. I didn’t mean to almost kill her.”_

_“It’s okay, sweetie.”_

And then she leaned down to squish him in a tight hug, but her dress was so low cut that his face ended up in her chest. He was sure that Felicity was even more pissed off after that. The friend comment that Donna made kind of had him wondering, but he decided not to give it another thought.

“You came to visit Felicity,” she squeezed him tight and yanked him into the apartment, “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Uhh…”

“It’s alright,” she waved her hand, “She’s in her room,” she practically shoved him down the hallway.

Donna Smoak was such an odd person, but he liked her. He also thought she gave the best hugs. Without knocking on the door, he pushed it open. Felicity sat on her bad in her underwear and an old Star Wars t-shirt. Her black hair was done up in a messy bun and her glasses sat on the edge of her nose as she stared at a computer.

“Mom, I told you I just want to work on my-” she looked up at him and made the girliest squeaking noise, “What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, scrambling to cover up.

“Not like I haven’t seen you in your underwear before,” he muttered, watching her with amusement.

“That is not the point,” she said, pulling on a pair of ratty sweats, “What are you doing here?”

He held out the coffee and a little bag which held the donut, “I’m sorry for feeding you nuts,” he shook the bag, making it crinkle.

“What is it?” she asked, taking the coffee from him first.

“Hazelnut latte.”

She gave him a look. If she had heat vision, he would have been dead on the spot.

“I’m kidding,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s just a coffee with like… three extra shots of espresso,” he said, “And this,” he shook the bag again, “Is just a straight up chocolate donut with sprinkles.”

“I only eat red sprinkles,” she said.

He blinked and opened up the bag, “They’re white….” suddenly feeling disappointed.

“Kidding,” she gave a snarky smile.

He grumbled at her and handed off the bag.

“Thanks,” she said, “I guess,” she plopped back down onto her bed.

“I’ll take it,” he sat down beside her.

“So that’s really all you came over here for?” she asked, taking a bite of her donut.

He shrugged, “Yeah, I mean. I did put you in the hospital last night.”

“After trying to get me high.”

“Yeah….” he kicked at the ground a little.

She shook her head, “It could have been fun without the whole nut thing.”

“You should probably tell people these things.”

She shoved him in the arm and laughed, “Shut up. I’m not going to announce to the world I’m allergic to nuts.”

“I would have been helpful last night,” he nudged her back.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> tumblr; felicityollies  
> twitter; gothlicitys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried to be a little less explicit than I usually am because I wanted to keep the mature rating, but the time is finally here. They finally do the do.... but y'all know it ain't leading to good things.

“Hey, Fel,” Oliver said as he leaned against the locker next to Felicity’s.

He’d never called her that before, but he knew girls liked nicknames. It made them feel special or whatever.

“Hello, Ver,” she replied.

His brow crinkled in confusion, “Ver?”

“If you’re only going to use part of my name I’m only going to use half of yours.”

He blinked a couple of times, “Oh, but then shouldn’t you call me Ollie?”

“Nope,” she closed her locker.

“Well…. then forget Fel, I’m just going to call you Licity.”

“It sounds like you have a speech impediment,” she started to walk away.

He followed her, though they didn’t share a class together until much later. She glanced at him and sighed.

“What is it that you want, Ver?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Well, Licity, I was hoping I could come over after school.” 

She seemed to think about it for a quick moment, “Nah,” she turned to go down the hall towards the computer rooms.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Don’t feel like having people over today,” she said, “Maybe tomorrow.” Felicity stopped in front of her classroom, “Now I have to go to Beginning Programing. Goodbye Ver.”

He was starting to think that he was going to regret trying to give her a nickname.

* * *

By the end of the week, Oliver had shorted it down to Lis and she was still calling him Ver. She was also still refusing to let him come over. Part of her was really starting to like him and she hated it. He was such a skeeze sometimes. Trying to get her high at a part. It was just weed and it probably wouldn’t have done much, but it was still a skeezy thing to do. But then coming to the hospital with her and skipping school to check on and apologize to her. She was really beginning to think that Oliver had a softer side to him that no one else got to see. 

But why would he bother showing it to her?

Nope. Nope. Nope.

She was thinking too deeply about this and getting too attached to someone because he was being nice to her. He bothered to remember her favorite Big Belly Burger order, so what? Oliver checked up on her after putting her in the hospital to begin with, big deal. And it didn’t matter that he actually wanted to spend time with her and kiss her.

It was nice to feel wanted.

Dammit.

She quickly sent a text to Oliver; **_hey, ver. if you really wanna hang you can come over tonight._**

She received a plethora of smiling emojis in response.

Her mother teased her mercilessly as she left for work that night, but she knew Donna was just happy for her. Felicity finally had a friend. One that wasn’t from some forum in cyberspace. She didn’t really consider those people her friends anyway. They usually argued with her over things she was right about just because she was a teenager.

Oliver came over and planted himself on the couch beside her. He wrapped his arm around her like guys do in those cheesy rom-coms. She happily leaned into him.

He flipped through the channels on her crappy T.V.

“Oliver?” she asked.

“Hmm?”

“Are we friends?”

He tilted his head and looked at her. “Yeah?”

She felt heat creeping up her heavily powdered cheeks, “That was such a stupid question. God.”

“No, it’s fine. But uh… I have a question.”

“Okay…”

“Can we be friends that make out.”

She laughed, “Sure.”

He leaned in hesitantly and waited for her to meet him the rest of the way.

“Is this the only reason you came over?” she asked as she hovered near him.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping I would get to kiss you again….”

“Well… thank you for not lying.”

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let herself melt into him. It was a Friday night, she was seventeen (nearly eighteen), and he was one of the hottest guys at school and someone that actually wanted to spend time with her. Screw her worries. She was going to enjoy her night.

He leaned forward until she was laying back in the cushions of the couch.

“Mmm,” she parted her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

She swallowed his moans and gave him some of her own. His hand slid up her side and gently settled on her covered breast. He seemed so careful with her. Every touch was sweet as if he were afraid to hurt her. He massaged, palming his hand over the soft mound, pulling equally soft gasps from her lips.

He slowly started to pull away, but instead of stopping, he moved down her body. She bit down on her lower lip. Her cheeks felt flushed both from arousal and embarrassment. She didn’t want to feel embarrassed, but she couldn’t help it. They’d been in front of each other without their shirts before, but that was it. They could be going a whole other step right now. He lifted her shirt and kissed up her stomach and chest. The offending fabric was tossed aside. He paused, looking into her eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…”

“Are you sure?” he continued, “You look kind of freaked out.”

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded, “Yes…. because apparently we’re friends who do more than make out,” she smiled reassuringly.

“Good… I can make you feel _really_ awesome.”

Felicity was definitely nervous, having only given some guy a handy at a party once. Oliver had a reputation for being a lot more experienced that she was. A lot more. But she hoped that would play in her favor that night.

“You have a condom, though, right?”

He nodded, “I’m not dumb.”

She gave him a look.

“Anyway,” he hooked his fingers into her pants and started to dug them down.

She lifted her hips and watched him do away with her bottoms. He went in for the boyshorts and she felt her cheeks burn even brighter.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled, tugging them down too.

He barely looked, which made her feel oddly better. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, relaxing into him. His hand rest just above her core. He took his time, letting her calm down before he dipped his fingers low. The way he touched her felt amazing.

“Mmm, Oliver,” she moaned.

He pulled back, wiping his hands on his jeans. She could plainly see that he was straining against the tight denim. He climbed off the couch and slid out of his own clothing. She chewed her lip as his boxers hit the floor. He was bigger than the guy that got the hand job. She wondered how much it was going to hurt.

He slid the condom over his length, “Don’t worry,” he said again, “Anyone who hurts a girl their first time doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

She couldn’t help but notice the very smug look on his face; she knew that was because of his size.

He climbed over her, “But we can stop if you want.”

She shook her head, “I need you.”

He shuddered and moaned at her words. Oliver lined up with her and started to press in slowly. He was careful and gentle as he had been all night.

“I said it wouldn’t hurt, but it still might not be comfortable at first.”

She nodded and held onto him. He was right. It felt weird. Intrusive. It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. He just felt foreign inside of her. Oliver pressed all the way until his hips were flush against hers.

“You feel amazing,” he moaned as he leaned in to kiss her again.

He successfully distracted her from the weirdness with his kiss, though he stayed where he was. She kissed him slowly and sweetly, her fingers moved up to run through his hair.

“Keep moving,” she breathed.

Felicity was happy she had someone like Oliver to guide her through this.

He pulled back and thrust forward. The more he moved the better it felt.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, rolling her hips upward to meet his.

Her movements weren’t skilled; they were jerky, but he didn’t seem to mind. They moved like this for awhile. She wasn’t actually sure how long they went, but it felt amazing, so it didn’t matter. Her climax slowly built over time. The familiar sensation of an ache between her legs came just before she started to tremble underneath him.

“Oliver!” she gasped.

“Shit, Fe-li-ci-ty!” his movements became erratic.

Slowly, they came down from their climaxes and settled into the couch. He rest his head against her shoulder and pulled out of her.

“Wow…” she breathed out, “That was so much better than masturbation.”

He snorted into her shoulder, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Felicity giggled. She glanced at the clock, wondering what the hell time it was. It told her that Oliver had only been there for about thirty minutes, so they couldn’t have been doing that for more than fifteen tops. She didn’t expect her first time to last hours anyway.

“Well, Ver… do you wanna spend the night?”

He lifted his head, “Really, Lis? You’re not going to kick me out like some booty call?”

“I should,” she laughed again.

They got cleaned up and moved to her bedroom. Her clean up took a little longer because she was actually going to take the time to remove all of her make up. When she came into her bedroom he was in her bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. She tossed on his t-shirt and climbed into bed. When he finally looked at her, his eyes went a little wide eyed.

“You have freckles.”

She smacked his arm.

“What was that for? All I said was you have freckles. I’ve never seen them before because you hide under all that makeup.”

She huffed.

“You’re beautiful, though.”

“Oh shut up.”

He shrugged his shoulders. She rolled over and he took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her. She decided not to argue.

“Are you going to make me breakfast tomorrow?” he asked.

“Only if you want it burned.”

“Maybe I’ll make breakfast then.”

* * *

Oliver spent almost all weekend at Felicity’s apartment. At first he felt bad because he finally made good on his bet, but then he realized just how much of an idiot he was. He really did enjoy spending time with her. She was funny, snarky, but sweet when she wanted to be. Felicity was also beautiful. She looked good with or without makeup, but after he saw those freckles he couldn’t help thinking just how cute she was too.

They watched movies on Saturday. Her mom came home from work for a little bit and spent some time embarrassing Felicity. It was both funny and adorable. They went out for food and walked through a park that was near her place. On Sunday he had to go home for family brunch, but he came back in the afternoon to play video games. She seriously kicked his ass at Halo and he resented her for about thirty minutes.

The rest of the weekend didn’t even involve making out or sex and it just made him feel like a giant sleazeball.

“Here’s the money I owe ya,” Tommy said, slamming it into his hand on Monday morning, “I can’t believe you did it.”

“Heh, yeah,” he said, looking at what might as well have been blood money, “I just hope she never finds out.”

“You going soft on me, Queen?”

“No, _Merlyn_ ,” Oliver muttered.

“It’s probably too late anyway….”

Oliver looked from Tommy to the rest of the students in the hallway. He could feel eyes on him and hear whispers, “You have a big mouth. First period hasn’t even started yet.”

He looked back to his locker and plucked the things he needed out. The whispers around him seemed to get louder, but he wasn’t listening. Tommy moved, but he still wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey!” Felicity’s voice finally broke through.

He turned around and was immediately met by a fist to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> find me one [tumblr](felicityollies.tumblr.com) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s like.... really soon, but i didn’t think anyone would complain (:

Felicity was feeling so good when she walked into school on Monday morning. After weeks of letting Oliver chase her, she finally admitted to herself that she liked it and enjoyed spending time with him. Her weekend with him was wonderful and for the first time she was happy to walk through the front doors of Starling High.

She got a few looks and whispers, but that was normal. It was hard not to be under the radar of half the student body when Oliver Queen was spending his time at your locker every other day, but she ignored the rumors for the most part. They didn’t have anything to back them up anyway.

At least they didn’t used to.

“Helena said Tommy told her that it was a bet,” she heard someone behind her say.

She swore they were talking loud enough just for her to hear.

“A bet?”

Felicity opened her locker.

“To get her into bed.”

And immediately slammed it shut.

The girls giggled, “I also heard that he spent the weekend with her because he felt sorry for her.”

The rest of their words became muffled nonsense. Her eyes filled with hot tears, which threatened to spill down her cheeks. She blinked them back; she would not cry here. None of them deserved her tears. No, they deserved her anger. She clenched her fist and started towards Oliver’s locker. Felicity couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. Of course all he wanted from her was sex. _Friends who make out._ She was an idiot. Of course it was a bet. She was the weird goth chick that didn’t have any friends, why the hell did she think that was going to change with Oliver Freaking Queen. He and stupid Tommy Merlyn. God, how could she call herself a genius when she fell for their crap.

All she wanted was a friend.

“Hey!” she yelled when she saw him.

He whipped around and without hesitating she slammed her fist into his face. She connected with his nose, feeling a crack under her knuckles and an immediate rush of blood on her skin. She ignored the jolt of pain she felt in her hand. He stumbled backwards into his locker and she spun around on Tommy. The other boy made like he was going to run, but she grabbed onto his shirt with her bloody hand. He made a sound like a startled dog.

She slammed him into the locker beside Oliver.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out.

“You’re only sorry because you think I’m going to hit you.”

He nodded stupidly.

She rolled her eyes and hauled her fist back. Before she got the chance to make the hit a hand came down on her elbow.

“Ms. Smoak,” their principal spoke slowly.

She sighed, lowering her hand, so he would he let go of her. When she knew she had a chance, she took the hit, slamming Tommy’s head into the locker with a punch to the mouth. That time, she was forcefully pulled away from both boys. Felicity hadn’t even noticed the gathering of students around them. She didn’t care about anyone else. Those two were the ones that hurt her, so she hurt them back.

They sat in the principal’s office. Mr. Morrison put Felicity away from the two boys, though they all sat in front of the large desk. Oliver’s nose was broken and it really didn’t look pretty. He sat there with an ice pack on it and his head tilted back. Tommy had a cut lip and was also pressing an ice pack to his wound. Felicity’s hand was wrapped up. It was starting to bruise and it really hurt. No one ever tells you how much it hurts to punch someone else.

In the other room, the parents were arguing. Well, Donna and Moira were arguing. Tommy’s dad had been called, but he was apparently busy. If Tommy wasn’t such a jerk they might have had something in common.

“Your daughter viciously attacked my son,” Moira spat.

“Listen, _honey_ , it seems to me that your son and his friend deserved it. Unless you missed the part where they were making bets over my _little girl’s_ body.”

Felicity smirked. As frustrated as she got with her mother sometimes at least she could count on her to have her back.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, sounding like he had a terrible cold.

“Don’t lie,” she muttered.

“I’m not.”

“You are, so shut up,” she sniffled despite herself.

When Moira and Donna were finally done arguing everyone came back in.

“There’s nothing I can do about the bet….” Mr. Morrison said, “It happened outside of school…” he sighed as if he weren’t paid enough to be there, “But Ms. Smoak assaulted two students. Both Mr. Queen and Mr. Merlyn are within their rights to file charges against her and I have no choice but to suspend her for two weeks.”

Felicity’s lip quivered. This was so unfair.

“This is bullshit,” Donna snapped.

“Let’s just go,” Felicity said, standing. She was on the verge of losing it.

“My lawyer will be in contact with you,” Moira said.

Donna called her a very unpleasant name in Hebrew. Felicity barely kept it together during the car ride home. She slumped onto the couch as soon as she got inside. Her mother wrapped her arms around her. The dam broke and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

“I…. I really liked him, mom,” she sobbed into her arms.

She could have hated her mother for pushing her into having friends and giving Oliver a chance, but she didn’t. She just hated Oliver and Tommy for playing her for a fool. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” Donna hugged her tight.

“I trusted him.”

“I know.”

Her mother held her for what seemed like an eternity. She stayed there until she had no more tears to cry. Her breathing was heavy and her nose was disgusting and snotty.

“You should go back to work, they shouldn’t have even called you.”

“It’s okay,” Donna pulled back, “A couple hours won’t make too much of a difference.”

She knew her mom was lying.

“But Felicity… I need you to listen to me,” she turned towards her, “Before you go back into your shell… I know this is hard, but you can’t close back up again. People in your life are going to come and go, some of them are going to hurt you, but you can’t let one or two people turn you back into a pistachio.”

“Pistachio?” she crinkled her nose.

“Yeah… you know because it’s so hard to get stuff out of you sometimes.”

“Mom,” she sighed.

“What those boys did to you was horrible, but don’t close yourself up to future opportunities because of them.”

Felicity didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say to that. All she wanted to do was become a hermit.

* * *

Oliver had his nose reset by the nurse, which hurt almost as bad as the actual breaking. His mother wanted him to go to the hospital, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t _that_ bad. Besides he deserved everything he got.

“Dude,” Tommy said as he rest his head against Oliver’s bed from where he sat on the floor, “You really did like her, didn’t you?”

He poked at his bandaged nose and winced, “Yeah. I think so,” he sounded like crap, but he wasn’t sure if he looked or sounded worse.

“Shit, why didn’t you say so?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy mumbled.

“I’m not the one that needs an apology.”

Tommy looked down and sighed.

“We bet on her like she was a horse at a race,” he groaned.

“When you say it like that it sounds gross.”

“We are gross,” he shoved Tommy with his leg, “And I’m grounded.”

“I thought your mom wasn’t mad at you?”

He scoffed, “Right. She just wanted the last word. Apparently she raised me with more respect for women than that…. she was the one that said the horse thing.”

Tommy groaned even louder. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, “I don’t even want to know what my mom would think.”

They were both quiet for a few moments after that.

“I did convince her not to charge Felicity, though. She doesn’t deserve that and neither does her mom,” he rubbed the back of his neck and sniffled.

She and her mom didn’t have much especially compared to him and Tommy. He’d never felt bad for the way his family lived. It wasn’t his fault that he was born into a rich family. But at that moment he did feel bad for taking Donna away from work; if he hadn’t taken up the bet to begin with she wouldn’t have felt the need to nail him in the face. After seeing her over the weekend. She looked so tired, but she still tried to be so happy for him and Felicity before leaving again. And damn Felicity was alone more often than he thought. He was such a shitty person.

“What did your dad say?”

“Stop getting in fights…. it looks bad on him,” Tommy sighed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tommy looked up at him, “It’s okay, let's uh… let’s go apologize to Felicity.”

* * *

Felicity curled up in the chair in the living room. She didn’t even want to look at the couch where she had been with Oliver. Every time she thought about him her eyes started to burn with tears. How the hell was she going to go to school in two weeks? She couldn’t be around him. Couldn’t listen to the rest of the students talk about her. God knows what they were going to say about her now.

“Who cares, who cares, who cares,” she muttered, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it.

“Felicity?” Oliver called as he knocked on her door.

She snapped her mouth shut and stayed as quiet as possible.

“We came to apologize,” Tommy said.

Great the Wonder Twins were there to make _everything better_.

“We know you’re in there,” Tommy continued.

“Shhh,” Oliver smacked him.

“Ow, we do!”

“Felicity, I am so sorry. I never should have taken that stupid bet,” his apology sounded weird because of his nose, but she listened anyway, “I really am, I like spending time with you…. stop laughing,” she heard another smack.

There was a scuffle and she let out a long sigh. “Go away!” she shouted, “Stop fighting outside my door!” she got up and stood at her door.

“Please,” Oliver called, “Please let me apologize.”

“No. I don’t care what you have to say. Everything that has come out of your mouth has been a lie. You said we were friends. You pretended to care about what I had to say,” her voice cracked, “You said I was beautiful,” she sniffled, “All of it was bullshit so you could get into my pants. Go fuck yourself, Oliver.”

“Dude,” Tommy whispered.

“Shut up, go sit in the car.”

“Fine, she hates me anyway.”

“I do,” she spat, “You’re a bigger jerk than he is.”

Silence spread between them. Neither one of them seemed willing to break it.

“I meant every word that I said to you… maybe… maybe not at the beginning, but this weekend…. Felicity you are beautiful. I really li-”

Her chest constricted, “Don’t you dare say it. If you did you wouldn’t have done that to me. You would have called off the damn bet.”

He paused, “You’re right.”

“Go home, Oliver.”

“Give me a chance…. I know I don’t deserve one, but please..”

“Go home,” she repeated, “You’re right, you don’t deserve one, so just go home.” 

“I’m leaving something for you out here…. you might want to put it in water.”

She rolled her eyes. It was probably some dumb already half-dead, black rose. Haha. The goth girl wants dead flowers, right? That totally makes up for what he did to her. Her lip trembled, but she willed herself not to cry again. She was _exhausted_ from the amount of tears she had already spilled.

Felicity waited several minutes before opening the door. Thankfully, he was gone, but left behind was not a dead looking rose; it was a sunflower with a note beside it.

_Lis,_

_What I did was so stupid and I don’t think there’s anything I can do to show you how sorry I am. I’m just dumb. But I did want to tell you I do think you’re awesome. Everyone thinks you’re this dark chick, but you’re not. You’re like sunshine, so bright, beautiful, and warm. When you want to be I mean. I want to show you that…. but I can’t buy the sun._

_\- Ver_

She wanted to scream. Wanted to throw the note and the flower away. How dare even think that it was okay to do this. Her hands trembled as she held the offending objects. She slammed the door and rushed back into her home. Lifting the lid on the trash, she held the flower and the note high, but her shaking hand couldn’t seem to let go.

“Just throw it away, Felicity,” she blinked a few more tears away, “He doesn’t deserve anymore of your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> find me on both tumblr and twitter under: felicityollies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello this is a day late bc i was super busy yesterday but here it is

Oliver was having a hell of a time. Two weeks of not speaking to Felicity. Two weeks of torment. He wasn’t being dramatic either. Something was going on and he was pretty sure that the goth girl had something to do with it. It started out small, the electronics in his room acted up. He was actually electrocuted by his light switch a couple of times. Not enough to really do any damage, but he was certain that the last time it happened his hair was standing on end. Then there were several nights when the security system malfunctioned. At least he tried to tell his family that it was the machinery and not him. The alarm would go off, waking the entire household and when the security company called, they insisted that the source of the problem was his room. There was no way to prove that it was Felicity, but he knew she was good with computers.

At school, people had started talking. It seemed that they had taken sides; team Felicity or Team Oliver. He was a little surprised about how many people were on his side. A handful of girls that were about as popular as Felicity were on her side and spent a good chunk of time glaring at him when they got the chance.

Even if his reputation wasn’t tarnished like Felicity’s that didn’t mean that embarrassing things couldn’t happen to him. He had a project due, one that Felicity had been helping him with, and he was sorry that she wasn’t there to get credit. Oliver had totally planned on pointing it out when he presented. He got up in front of the class, plugged in his laptop, and opened it up. He clicked to log in and the next thing he knew the loudest and weirdest fart noise was coming through the speakers.

“Um…” he mumbled.

He clicked again, causing another crude noise. By this point, the class had erupted into a fit of giggles.

“I have no idea what is happening.”

He typed in his password only to have the clicking of his keyboard become smaller but equally rude sounds.

“Mr. Queen,” his teacher scolded.

He didn’t get the chance to give his presentation because his teacher thought it was a prank. Oliver was given detention, but because of who he and his family were he was able to get another opportunity to try again. After detention, of course.

He wanted so much to be pissed at Felicity, but it was kind of hard. He knew he deserved it, especially after the things he’d been hearing about her at school. People were calling her a slut and a whore, even though she didn’t do anything but have sex with him. She was a virgin before that, so how did that make her a slut? He didn’t get it. She got called other names and the other students were saying that she was using him for popularity. Again, he made a bet on her and she was the one getting all the shit and she wasn’t even there to defend herself.

Oliver left detention and walked down the hallway. He was going to talk to Felicity that day and straighten all this out.

“Do you think she’d give me a blow job?”

He kept walking.

“Dude that black lipstick….” another boy moaned.

He stopped and turned his head, two boys. One slightly taller than him, football player. The other shorter and a little more lean, could be on the soccer team.

“Right, she seems pretty easy.”

“What did you say?” Oliver asked.

“I said that goth chick seems easy and I bet she’d like to choke on my fat-”

Oliver’s fist collided with his face, but he didn’t stop there. He grabbed onto the football player’s shirt and slammed him into the locker before swinging his fist into his face again. The other boy held his hands up and backed away.

“Her name is Felicity Smoak,” he punched again, “And she wouldn’t suck your dick if you were the last loser on earth, you stupid fuck.”

A fist curled into Oliver’s shirt and yanked him backwards.

“Hey!” he shouted until he realized it was his lacrosse coach. He swallowed thickly.

“You’ve been getting into a lot of trouble Queen….”

Oh man he was so off the team.

Somehow he managed to skate by with a suspension from the team and a whole lot of detention. He could thank his family again on that one. His mother came in again and made a big showing. The other kid’s mother never stood a chance. He was also sure it didn’t matter what he did because his parents could wave their money around like it was nothing. Oliver was feeling shittier and shittier about what he did to Felicity as the days went by. He was such a privileged brat. No, he wouldn’t let his mother do this.

“Just punish me like you were going to,” he said as they were getting ready to leave, “Please.”

“My decision is final, Mr. Queen,” Mr. Morrison said.

He groaned loudly and followed his mother out of the building.

“Ollie,” Tommy ran up to him, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Moira rolled her eyes, “I expect you home sometime tonight,” she muttered before heading to her town car where her driver was waiting.

Tommy shook his head, “Felicity’s mom was here.”

“What? When?”

“Right before the fight… I wonder if she saw…”

“Tommy,” he snapped.

“Oh right, I heard from McKenna that she saw Felicity’s mom picking up transfer papers in the front office.”

“Transfer papers?”

“Yeah… Felicity’s leaving.”

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Donna asked, setting the papers down in front of her.

Felicity looked at them and nodded, “I can’t go back there.”

“I think you’re being too hasty,” she said as she started to get ready for work, “You should have seen what was going on today.”

“What?” she asked, sounding bored.

“That boy Oliver. He knocked the lights out of some other boy,” she shook her head, “He was defending you.”

“Right,” Felicity sighed.

“He was!” Donna exclaimed, “ _Her name is Felicity Smoak_ ,” she imitated Oliver’s voice, “ _And she wouldn’t suck your dick if you were the last loser on earth!_ ” she ended it with a round of shrill giggled.

“Mom!”

“Well, it is true.” She was still giggling.

Felicity did not want to hear those things come out of her mother’s mouth, but somehow she did believe that they came out of Oliver's. She wished she could have witnessed it herself, but she wasn’t allowed on school premises until Monday morning.

“Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Why are you suddenly on his side?”

“I’m not, but I do know that sometimes people mess up and although it’s hard it is possible to forgive them.”

“Did you forgive dad?”

Donna paused, “Felicity Megan Smoak that is an entirely different situation. Oliver Queen is not your father. What he did was…. awful, but… but…” she became frustrated as she tried to find words.

“I’m sorry, Mom, I’m sorry I didn’t mean… I know Oliver isn’t dad,” she looked down at her hands and sighed again.

“The point is…. it’s okay to give second chances and let someone make amends, but you don’t have to. It’s your choice.” 

Donna hurried her pace after that and went to work, leaving Felicity alone with her thoughts. It had been a long boring two weeks. She spent a lot of it screwing with Oliver and Tommy, but mostly Oliver. She didn’t think that the boy knew just how good she was with tech. It was so easy for her to hack into his security system and his electronics. Her favorite was the porcupine flatulence she put on his computer, it was a shame she wasn’t there to see it. None of it made her feel better, though. She was going to have to move schools; she just knew it. A few minutes of listening to them talk about her had been enough. She didn’t even want to know what they were saying now. Especially if Oliver was punching people over it.

_Knock knock._

She looked up towards the door.

_Knock knock._

It was louder and more urgent the second time. Felicity pushed herself up from the dining room table. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she looked out the peephole. Oliver stood on the other side of the door. His nose didn’t look as bad as it did before, but it was this ugly purple-y yellow color now. He was also sporting bruising around the eyes.

“Felicity I know you’re there,” he shouted, startling her a little.

“What do you want?”

“Why are you leaving?”

She sighed heavily and unlocked the door.

“You can’t leave,” he pushed his way through, but stopped in the middle of the room, “It doesn’t look like you’re moving.”

She blinked a couple of times, “What? No, I’m just changing schools.”

“Oh,” Oliver mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“What am I supposed to do? People are talking about me. Apparently enough to make you punch people.”

He gave her a look.

“My mom saw the fight.”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t come over here to talk about that. I want you to come back to school. I’m sorry. Really sorry for what I did.”

“Why? Had enough punishment?”

“It did suck. I got detention for the farting thing.”

She snorted.

“It’s not funny! I couldn’t get it to stop.”

“You should see a doctor about that,” she laughed a little harder.

He sighed heavily, “I also got suspended from the team…. and detention for three weeks for the punch, by the way.”

The laughter died, “They didn’t suspend you?” she spat, “Of course not.”

“Hey! I told Mr. Morrison to actually punish me.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious, Felicity please listen. I don’t care about all the stuff you did to me. I deserved it, but I want you to come back to school. Please. I… I miss you.”

She was slightly startled by his confession.

“Don’t look at me like that. I told you I really like you. Or I tried to and you told me not to, but….” he sighed, “I do like you. I didn’t realize it soon enough. Or I mean… I shouldn’t have done what I did at all… it was gross.”

“You don’t usually talk in sentence fragments.”

He groaned in frustration.

“I’m just trying to say I really care about you, Felicity Smoak!” he yelled, “I will do anything to win your forgiveness.”

She mulled it over, “I want you to sing in front of the entire school to announce how much you really care about me,” she said it, knowing that he would never do it.

He gaped at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Oliver heaved another heavy sigh, but nodded.

“I want to say, one more time, I’m sorry and please don’t leave. Not yet.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks,” he walked towards the door.

“And Oliver?”

He looked to her.

“I’ll fix your laptop this weekend.”

He smiled, “Appreciated.”

She watched him leave before retreating to her room. Felicity plopped down on her bed and completely ignored the fact that Oliver’s sunflower was sitting in a little glass vase on her bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the song oliver sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeXWJ2Ih9MI) // [the lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lmnt/juliet.html)

Felicity walked into school, her books clutched to her chest and her head down. She didn’t want any trouble with anyone. All she wanted was to get through the school day. She was still thinking about transferring schools. Why should she stay somewhere she was going to be ridiculed? She didn’t know if Oliver was worth staying for. He was trying to show her that he was, but she doubted him.

How was she supposed to trust him? She told him to sing for her, but that was mostly a silly task she pulled right out of her ass. She didn’t think he would actually do it. Oliver was popular, he wasn’t going to put himself out there like that.

Although, he did punch a guy for her.

Ugh! Why was this so confusing? Why did she have to like him?

The static of the intercom system interrupted her thoughts, “Don’t forget students,” one of the ladies from the front office said, “There is an all school assembly today.”

She sounded way too cheery for a Monday morning.

Felicity groaned and shuffled to her locker. It was going to be a long day, she could tell.

Her first two classes dragged on and then she slowly made her way down to the gym for the assembly. She hoped if she walked slow enough that she would miss it, but no such luck. Surprisingly, she noted, she had yet to see Oliver that day. Nor had she heard any whispering. That didn’t mean anything because it could still be happening, but she was a little weirded out by the fact she hadn’t heard from Oliver.

Whatever.

The assembly started with Mr. Morrison standing on a platform, announcing that prom was coming up in a couple of weeks. Great. Another social gathering that she would rather be excluded from. She sighed and slouched down as much as she could in the bleachers.

The principal was about to pass off the mic to the head of the yearbook committee with more on prom when Oliver lept on stage.

“Excuse me,” he said with a charming grin, “This will just take a moment.”

He did something to make the girl giggle and let him take up her time on stage. Felicity rolled her eyes.

He cleared his throat and flashed a bright smile to the audience, “Hi everyone.”

Behind him Tommy was setting up a small speaker system.

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

“I just wanted to get up here and say that I really like Felicity Smoak. You all know her right? Beautiful and kind of scary goth girl? Yeah her. I really like her.”

Music from an early 2000s song started playing.

“Hey Juliet,” he sang, slightly off key, and pointed right at her. “Hey I've been watching you, every little thing you do…”

He was most certainly not the best singer, but he was trying. All the while moving with somewhat smooth motions across the stage. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled quietly.

“I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know….. I wanna be your Romeo!” he winked at her. 

Felicity swore her cheeks were going to be the color of tomatoes before he was finished. People around them were whispering and laughing, but she didn’t give a damn about any of them. He continued to sing, ignoring everyone else as well, including the teachers and principal who were giving him strange looks. She was really surprised they hadn’t shooed him off the stage yet.

Oliver edged closer to the end of the stage, but no one noticed until it was too late. “Gimme just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance, gimme one more cha-ance!” he toppled forward and off the platform.

There was a gasp followed by an eruption of laughter.

“Oh no,” she scrambled out of her seat.

Worry flooded her, forming a nauseating knot in her stomach.

There were so many people it took her several minutes to get down off the bleachers. By the time she did, he was gone.

Mr. Morrison shuffled her out of the crowd and towards the door, “Nurse's office,” he muttered, “Though, I should give both of you detention for that stunt.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes.

“Besides you didn’t stop him.”

He scoffed, “Run along before I change my mind.”

She wasn’t going to argue. Felicity took off towards the the nurse’s office. When she got there, she found Oliver sitting on one of the cots while the nurse checked out his arm. She let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m tired of getting hurt for you,” he mumbled.

“At least you didn’t eat the mic,” she retorted.

“And it looks like you’re only going to be bruised,” the nurse patted his shoulder.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief, “Can we stay here for a few minutes?”

The older woman nodded, “Alright.”

Felicity watched her sit down across the room before looking at him again, “Well, you didn’t finish the song, so I don’t think it counts.”

The most horrified expression crossed his face.

She snorted loudly.

“That was mean,” he mumbled, “Do I win your forgiveness yet?”

“No.”

He deflated further.

“But we’re working on it, so we can…. be friends again. Not the kind that _do_ anything,” she poked his injured arm.

“Ow,” he whined and rubbed the spot, “I’ll take it, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I was going to ask you to prom,” he pouted.

Felicity took in a deep breath, “We can go to prom as friends.”

He seemed to think about it for a moment, “Okay.”

She didn’t trust him fully, but she still liked him. It was hard to ignore those feelings. And it was hard to ignore the fact he was trying so hard to make it up to her. The best she could off her him was a chance to rebuild their friendship and hope it would be enough for the both of them.

* * *

Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed the singing didn’t completely work. He made a fool of himself in front of the whole school and gave himself a nasty bruise. Still, he did win Felicity’s friendship and a pathway to forgiveness. He couldn’t ask her for more than that, he supposed.

One other good thing came out of his stupidity. People weren’t whispering about the bet anymore. That was old news. They were trying to figure out what the hell was going on between he and Felicity. He’d even heard that some students were taking bets on when they would actually start dating.

“I heard Helena say there’s a pool on when you’re going to knock me up too,” Felicity said, sitting down beside him with a bowl of popcorn.

He nearly choked, “Yesterday it was a dating pool, today it’s pregnancy, tomorrow it’s going to be marriage.”

“And then divorce.”

“Hey!” he grabbed a handful of popcorn, “You’re not gonna divorce me.”

“I might,” she plucked a piece from the bowl and threw it into her mouth.

A week after his little singing stunt and they had already melted back into the teasing habits they had formed before. He was reminded of the weekend he spent with her and he was glad he could have this again.

“Why?” he asked, shoving the handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“You have a silly haircut.”

With his mouth full, he said, “I do not.”

She laughed loudly, “And you have terrible manners.”

He chewed and swallowed. The sound of her laugh made his heart swell. He never wanted to hurt her again. If he could make her laugh for the rest of their days, he would be the happiest man alive. That was saying a lot for a seventeen year old. He took in a deep breath and told himself to slow down.

“Fine, I guess. But I get the dog in the settlement.”

Felicity gasped, “Not Lucky!”

“Yep,” he nodded seriously.

She smacked him in the arm, “Rude.”

He pouted at her.

She scoffed, “Please.”

“Weren’t we going to watch a movie?” he asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

“Oh yeah,” she giggled, reaching forward for the remote, “Picking up where we left off on Star Wars.”

“Nerd.”

She shoved him gently, “Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is it.... honestly, i never imagined this fic going this far and i know I could go further, I just don’t want it to feel like it’s going on forever. This is one of those that started out as a little prompt and it grew into so much more. I love these kiddos and I’m glad y’all have enjoyed their story has much as I have. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [oliver's tux](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/eb/62/e9eb62b328200ffb534c5b9a76c7b4d3--wedding-tuxedo-purple-purple-tuxedo.jpg) // [felicity's dress](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/577398442/Hotsale-free-shipping-glamorous-design-beautiful-purple-sweetheart-with-black-sash-lace-mermaid-prom-evening-gown.jpg) // [corsage](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bf/de/d0/bfded0922b6b5a1cc23458e918853963--sunflower-corsage-wedding-yellow.jpg)

Oliver took in his ninth deep breath as his mother smoothed out his tie.

“You had better take pictures,” she said sternly.

“Of course,” he smiled.

He was glad she wasn’t giving him the evil eye over his date anymore. With everything that happened with Felicity, Moira was just worried about trouble, but he knew nothing was going to happen. At least he hoped to keep the night calm and happy.

He swallowed thickly. The thought of making a fool of himself at the dance made his stomach twist up in knots. If it wasn’t making a fool of himself it was something worse. He didn’t know what, but he was sure something awful could happen. All he wanted was to have fun with Felicity. Over the past several weeks she had quickly become his best friend. One of them, if you asked Tommy. He spent most of his free time with Felicity. They watched movies, studied, and she actually helped him get his grades up while he was suspended from the team.

He was pretty sure he had fallen head over heels for her.

But he wasn’t pushing her. He wouldn’t speak up about his feelings because it wasn’t right. He was the one that pushed her away and hurt her; he had no right to put that on her. If she wanted to take their friendship further that was her choice. If she never did…. then it was still her choice and he would have to live with it.

Oliver gave his reflection one last look. He thought he looked pretty good. He’d finally gotten his _silly_ haircut shortened, his tux was black with purple accents, and he wore a little sunflower to match the corsage he got for Felicity. It might be a little bright for the color of dress she’d picked, that’s all he knew about the dress, but he hoped she still liked it.

Before he left he took some solo pictures as well as a couple with his little sister just for his mom.

When he arrived at the Smoak apartment, he was greeted by Donna. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, squishing his face into her _again_.

“Hi, Mrs. Smoak,” he said once he could breathe again.

“Don’t you look so handsome!” she squealed, “Felicity! Hurry up!”

Donna whipped out her own camera and snapped a few of him. He chuckled and shook his head. Felicity’s mom was so different from his own, but he thought she was really fun.

“I hope you’re not scaring him away,” Felicity said from behind him.

He turned around; his jaw fell to the floor. Felicity stood in front of him in a beautiful form fitting dress. Her long black hair was straight and swept to one side, makeup slightly less dark than usual, more purple than black, and the only accessory were some arrow shaped earrings.

She shuffled awkwardly, “Um you’re staring.”

He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. Instead of saying words, he shoved the sunflower corsage at her.

Felicity bit down on her purple lip as she took it from him.

“I um… you look so beautiful,” he whispered, “L-Let me help you put that on.”

Donna giggled quietly and snapped some more photos as he fumbled with the flower and ribbons.

“Thank you,” Felicity said, her cheeks turning pink.

“You don’t have to thank me for telling the truth,” he took in a deep breath and willed himself to stop being a dork.

He was Oliver damn Queen for fuck’s sake.

Donna ushered them into good lighting for more photos. He wrapped his arm around Felicity, letting his hand settle at her lower back. They posed several different ways as Donna flipped flopped between cameras. Then before they left Oliver took a selfie of the two of them. She had a big cheesy grin on her face as he kissed her cheek like a goob. He would treasure the picture always.

Felicity walked ahead of him towards his family’s limo. He dragged his eyes over his backside and felt the need for an inhaler. He’d never used an inhaler in his life, but damn. The dress she wore exposed her back, ribbons went down to her butt, which was accentuated by the style of the dress. Felicity had a very nice ass to begin with, the dress just helped. He really liked it.

“What are you doing back there?”

“Nothing,” he scrambled to catch up.

* * *

“You look really handsome by the way,” Felicity said.

“Don’t I always?” he joked.

“Please,” she smacked him in the stomach.

“Ow,” he pouted.

She bit back a giggle. He smiled and reached for her hand. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was really coming around to Oliver again. The feelings she had just wouldn’t go away. They spent so much time together and he did a lot to try to prove to her that he was trustworthy. There was still a part of her that was scared to take that leap. He could hurt her again. But if she never jumped, she would never know if he would keep his word and catch her.

As he stood there beside her, in all his handsomeness and sweetness, holding her hand, she really wondered if she was holding herself back.

They climbed into the limo. She carefully adjusted her dress and sat down. He scooted in close beside her.

“So where’s the champagne?” she teased.

“I am not giving you anything illegal… ever again.”

She snorted, “Well, thanks.”

Felicity ran her eyes over him and leaned in close. Her fingers went through his shorter hair, “No more silly haircut,” she mumbled.

“Yeah,” he leaned into her touch.

“I like it,” she pulled back before she got carried away, “Although, I did like your silly haircut too.”

He rolled his eyes.

She giggled and shook her head. His hand found hers again. Her heart rate picked up. A rapid thumping against her ribcage. Oliver really was her best friend. She enjoyed every moment she spent with him. She’d even begun to spend time with him and Tommy together, though the other boy was nowhere near on as good as terms as Oliver. They were still working on it. Felicity just wanted to be with him. It didn’t matter if they were studying, watching movies, or playing a round of video games. Actually to her the best moments were the ones when they got to sit with each other somewhere quiet and talk to each other… about whatever. He listened to her, truly listened, and spoke to her about things that she didn’t think he talked to anyone else about.

_God dammit, Oliver Queen, what are you doing to me?_

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

She swallowed thickly and nodded, “Of course.”

“Really? You’re doing that… crinkle thing between your eyes.”

She reached up and rubbed the spot in question, “I’m fine.”

“Okay….”

“I promise,” she squeezed his hand, “And I wanted to say thank you… for asking me to go to prom with you. I’ve never been to a school dance before.”

He blinked at her.

“Don’t look shocked, you know I’m the sarcastic goth girl no one wants to hang out with.”

“They just don’t know you. You might be sarcastic… and violent,” he rubbed his stomach where she’d smacked him earlier, “But you’re way more than that. I’m happy to go to prom with you. I’m just glad that you agreed to come with me… as friends.”

Oh how she wanted to kiss him in that moment.

“Looks like we’re here,” he turned away from her and looked to the school.

She deflated slightly, but quickly shook it off.

Oliver opened the door and slid out first. He reached his hand inside and helped her from the limo. She suddenly felt like she was on display for the whole world to see. No one at school had ever seen her in this kind of setting; no one had seen her in anything but her cargo pants and leather.

“Hey,” he whispered.

A feeling of calm washed over her as he wrapped his arm around her.

“You look beautiful and anyone who looks at you the wrong way is going to get a fist to the face.”

“Mine or yours?” she giggled.

“Yes.”

She smiled wide and leaned in this time, but at the last second she chickened out and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

He walked with her, arm still wrapped around her waist, into the school. They did get a few looks. Okay, a lot of people were staring at them, but she did her damnedest not to let them get to her. She was there to have fun with Oliver.

“Woah,” she heard from behind her.

Tommy quickly came around to see the both of them, “You look-”

Oliver gave him a glare.

“Awesome,” Tommy cringed.

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled, “Where’s your date?”

“Laurel is powdering her nose,” he patted his own.

She shook her head, but she thought it was nice that Tommy was actually going out with someone. While they were working on their friendship, she’d noticed he was cleaning up his act a lot more. Or at least trying to.

“You better go wait for her,” she nodded back towards the bathrooms.

“Right…” he started back that way, “And good luck to you two,” he pointed finger guns at them.

She laughed once he was gone, “What a dork.”

“But we love him anyway,” Oliver sighed dramatically.

She giggled a little harder.

He led her into the gym where the music was blasting and students were dancing. The theme was Under the Sea, for whatever reason, so the streamers were in blues and greens. There were fake pieces of coral on the few tables and various other underwater decorations. It was totally campy, but she found herself enjoying it.

“I don’t really dance,” Oliver started to say, “I think you saw that….” he rubbed his neck awkwardly, “But I’ll sway with you on the dance floor.”

“I would like that.”

They made their way onto the dance floor. Some bouncy pop music was playing. It had a nice beat, so she could at least move her hips to it. Oliver swayed, doing his best not to look awkward. She thought he was adorable. They danced for a few songs, each more bouncy than the next. Just when she was thinking about taking a break, the lights dimmed, and the music slowed down.

“Now a little something for all the sweethearts out there,” the DJ said into the mic.

She swallowed and looked up at Oliver. He nodded towards the tables and started to walk away, but she grabbed onto his hand.

“Dance with me,” she pulled him closer and let his hand settle on her waist.

“I’m going to step on your toes,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

They slowly moved to the music. As promised he stepped on her toes, but only once. She looked up into his eyes. Her did a little somersault when he looked back at her. He smiled, making his crystal blue eyes sparkle and she knew it was all for her. This was it. She wasn’t going to hold back anymore; she was going to take a leap and pray that his arms would be waiting open wide.

Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her stupid foot popped like one of those cheesy fairytale moments, but she couldn’t help it. He seemed surprised, but only for a second. His lips moved against hers, gently kissing her back. The rest of the world became quiet. It was just the two of them.

At least until the lights came back on.

“Whoop Whoop!” Tommy cheered.

“Shut up, Merlyn!” somebody else called.

She giggled against Oliver’s lips.

“You’re just mad because I called it Alex! Pay up!” Tommy yelled back.

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and tugged him towards the hallway. Everyone else was dancing and ignoring the argument going on. Good. The hallway was mostly deserted, thank god.

“Not to complain… but what was that?” he asked.

She leaned against a wall, “You had something on your lip.”

He rolled his eyes, “C’mon Lis.”

“Ver,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

She couldn’t back down now, no matter how scary it was.

Felicity sucked in a deep breath, “I want to give this a try.”

His brows went up.

“Ever since you made a fool of yourself in front of the whole school for me,” she smiled, “You’ve been doing your damnedest to be my _friend_. A great friend…. my best friend. You’ve opened up to me about your family and what you want to do in the future. You’ve shown me that you can be a person I can trust.”

“So what you’re saying is you like me?” he tried to make light of it.

“No.”

He frowned.

She turned away and blushed.

“Felicity….” he said, stepping closer. He brushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek, “I was only kidding, but umm… I’m glad that you feel like you can start to trust me again, but what does that mean?”

Take the leap. Take the leap.

“I love you, Oliver.”

He stared at her for the longest six seconds of her life. In those few seconds she worried that she’d made a mistake. Then he kissed her. He pressed her into the wall and kissed her like she’d never been kissed before. It was passionate and left her gasping for air when he pulled back.

He rest his forehead against hers, “I love you too, Felicity. I don’t know when it happened, but these last few weeks I’ve wanted to tell you.”

“Thank you for letting me work it out on my own and for having the patience of a saint.”

“You deserved it,” he kissed her again, “I promise I will never hurt you again.”

“Good.”

He smiled and pulled all the way back. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his middle. She rest her head against his chest and relaxed. A joyous warmth spread through her. For once she was accepted, she was loved, and wanted for who she was. He saw through her dark facade and loved her anyway. And she could see through him to the sweet and intelligent young man he didn’t let others see.

“Now that we’re dating,” he paused, “We are dating right?”

“Mhmmm.”

“I can tell you that your ass looks fantastic in this dress.”

“Wanna know a secret?”

“What?”

“I picked this dress because I knew it would make my ass look good.”

Oliver gasped, “Felicity Smoak you are mean.”

She giggled, “You like it.”

“No,” he said, “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
